Turned Into Dragons
by movieexpert1978
Summary: The bots find a device that emits harmful gamma radiation and then turn into giant green monsters and...oh wait sorry that's The Hulk, but the bots do find a device that turns them into dragons and little Elisa has to teach them all how to be one.
1. Chapter 1

**Turned Into Dragons**

**Hello readers! Here's a new Elisa story. I just wanted to do this for plain old FUN! I want this story to be nothing but funny! I just wanted to give my readers some funny time since my other stories aren't very happy at the moment. **

**Just for any new comers Elisa is my own OC. She is a dragon that was adopted by Optimus Prime and Ratchet because her original parents heavily abused her. Optimus is her Sire and Ratchet is her Carrier. If you want to you can check her original story called Primus Promise that's where ALL of her background is. Also for this story the bots and cons are working together no war as it helps the story move along and I am not having any other dragons in this story, (just like I have done in Category 5 for my regulars ;) By other dragons I mean Elisa's Sire Magma and the other dragons that work with him. They will not be appearing in this story, only mentioned. This is also taking place in the Prime universe. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story! I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 1: Turned**

Elisa was doing a simple patrol when a different sound rang in her ears. It didn't sound like anything that belonged to the forest so she went towards the direction the sound was coming from. It sounded like a mechanical noise of some sort, almost like a humming sound, like the starting up of an engine. She got closer and closer and was soon startled when she saw something metal sticking out from the ground close to river bank.

_Sire, you and the others might want to see this. _

Not long after Optimus Prime came through the bridge along with his teammates, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were out on a different patrol.

"What is that?" Bulkhead said shocked. Optimus approached in silence as he held out a scanner.

"I can't tell from these readings, but it might be rich in energon somewhere. I am getting a signal from it." Optimus answered. "Bulkhead can you help me dislodge this?" He asked politely. He only nodded before his servo transformed into a wrecking ball and he started to hit away at the rock formation the metal was buried under while Optimus kept tugging at the machine. Elisa flinched when the device suddenly gave off a high pitch sound, but none of the other bots heard it as it was too high a frequency. It turned out to be bigger than they thought so quickly everyone was working to get the device out. The device turned out to be large and cylinder shape with all kinds of buttons glowing around the sides of it.

Ratchet started to look at it right away, but couldn't find anything that could trigger it somehow. The device was solid so it wasn't something hollow that was carrying something. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack returned not long after that and Elisa soon had to return because the high frequency kept going after Ratchet kept touching it.

Xxxxxxxx

Elisa woke up the next morning and found that nobody was awake. That was a big surprise to her so she headed over to her Creator's room. She knocked on the door first, but got no response so she quietly and cautiously opened the door.

"Sire…Carrier…are you awake?" She called out quietly. Nobody answered so she continued to be cautious in opening the door. She did see the large profile of her Sire, Optimus on the berth. Her Carrier, Ratchet, was on the other side of the berth. They were both breathing, but they looked pale and when Elisa touched her Sire he felt cold. "Sire are you ok?" Elisa called out gently shaking his shoulder. Optimus let out a groan before he turned and saw Elisa and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry baby, Carrier and I aren't feeling too good." Optimus rasped out.

"Do you need anything?" She asked with concern.

"No thank you. I don't think we can do too much today." He answered.

"Ok feel better." Elisa said gently before she gave Optimus a small kiss and let the room. She checked on the others and they all seemed sick. She figured out quickly the device had to be the cause as it was the only thing that was different in the base. So she did what she had to do.

Call Megatron.

"What is it?" Megatron's demanding voice called out.

"Sorry to bother you Megatron, but we've got a problem over here." Elisa said calmly.

"Oh Elisa…how can I help you little one?" He asked more kindly making Starscream roll his optics behind his back.

"We found some sort of device yesterday out on patrol and now everyone is sick. Can you send Knockout and Breakdown over while I give you the device?" She called out.

"Open a bridge and we'll be right over." Megatron answered. She quickly opened a bridge for them and called them back. Knockout came through first quickly followed by Breakdown with Megtron behind him. Elisa quickly handed him the device. "I will be sure that Shockwave analyses this thoroughly." Megatron said gently.

"Thank you. Sire and Carrier are sick and so is everyone else and all that changed was having the device in the base." She explained quickly.

"Did you notice anything else?"

"I have been hearing a high-pitch frequency coming out of the device. I'm not sure you guys can hear it." Elisa added. He looked at the device and did a quick look over it as it was blinking all sorts of colors before he looked at her.

"You can hear it now can't you?" He asked her seriously. Elisa nodded yes and then Megatron activated a ground bridge. "I'll give you some information when Shockwave gives his report." He said before he left. Knockout and Breakdown soon came back to her and explained what had happened.

"That device might be emitting something and it's making your friends sick." Knockout explained.

"Will they be ok?" She asked.

"Give or take a day or two and maybe that device you gave Megatron needs to go." Knockout explained.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Elisa said sincerely.

"No problem pretty girl." Knockout said with a wink. Elisa blushed before she opened a bridge for them and returned them to the Nemesis.

Xxxxxxxx

"While I cannot hear the high frequency that Elisa described to you Lord Megatron, I can confirm that this device emitting a radiation of some sort and it is quiet intense." Shockwave explained.

"What is the place of origin? It obviously isn't earth technology." Megatron asked.

"The device is actually from Cybertron. Date of origin, unknown as the Earth's surface wore down the device surface heavily."

"Really? Cybertron? Is this one of your devices Shockwave?" Megatron asked curiously.

"No Lord Megatron. Unfortunately, it is logical to assume this might have come from someone with more experience with extreme circuitry of some sort." Shockwave explained.

"Can it be opened?"

"No, it is solid. There is nothing inside the device. The logical thing to do would be to examine everything on the outside first before attempting to dissect it piece by piece." Shockwave explained.

"Very well. Let me know when you find something. Elisa is very concerned." Megatron stated before he left the room. He walked into the bridge when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He rubbed his optics and shook it off as he quickly understood what was coming, but he still told Elisa what the device was doing. He ignored the oncoming sickness as best as he could, but soon everyone started to retreat to their quarters. Starscream went first as he nearly fell before getting out of the bridge. Megatron caught his arm and the seeker felt cold. "Go take a hot shower it might help." Megatron suggested. Starscream nodded his thanks before leaving. Next was Soundwave as he too was skinny but he was a larger mech than Starscream, but he had Laserbeak to be concerned with.

"Megatron?" Elisa called him around dusk and he had to smile at the concern in her voice.

"Hello Elisa. Is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

"Everyone was asleep all day. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake, but I wanted to make sure you were alright." She answered sweetly.

"Thank you, but I am afraid we are under the same spell of sickness." Megatron answered.

"Oh no! Do you need any help? I can get rid of that device for you and this can all go away!" Elisa spoke up.

"I know we will all be fine in the long run. Beside the device might be more harmful if humans get their hands on it." Megatron answered.

"Ok…well I hope you feel better. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No little one. I assure you we will be fine. I have no doubt that you are taking good care of the autobots." He said kindly.

"Thank you Megatron. I hope you sleep well." Elisa finished.

"You too Elisa." He turned off the com link and let out a heavy sigh before he started a slow trudge towards his own berth for a welcome recharge.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elisa woke up very early, but wasn't sure what to do. As much as she wanted to go and check on her creators, she didn't want to wake them up in case more sleep made them feel better. She did a little pacing and found that it was a too early to even call Megatron.

Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wait long before someone else woke up.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Elisa jumped so high she thought she would hit the ceiling when her Carrier screamed into the air. She scrambled over to their room, falling over in the process, and she managed to open the door and froze. Her bright blue eyes went wide and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw an unnatural sight in front of her.

On her Sire's side of the berth was an enormous dragon that was red with blue wings and black spikes.

On her Carrier's side of the berth was a white dragon that was line with red stripes on white wings and black spikes.

"Sire…"

The red dragon looked at her and she instantly recognized his friendly blue eyes.

"Carrier…"

The white dragon looked at her with a shocked look on his face, but she knew it was Ratchet.

"Wha-what happened?" Ratchet asked in fear as he looked over his new body. Optimus also looked down at his new form puzzled but silent.

"It looks like you got turned into dragons." Elisa said slowly. She cautiously watched her Sire as he looked at his clawed hands before looking over his back and his eyes went wide when he saw his wings.

"It appears you are right Elisa." Optimus said quietly.

"But how is this possible?" Ratchet said in panic.

"I don't…the cylinder! It has to be." Elisa said quickly.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Another scream shouted and Elisa hurried to the next room while her creators cautiously waited in their doorway. She opened the door and saw Bulkhead looking as his large form. She wanted to joke about his girly scream, but he looked frightened beyond belief.

"Elisa is this some kind of joke!?" He gasped. He was a large dark green with smaller wings, big horns, dark brown spikes and on the end of his tail it looked a lot like his wrecking ball at the tip.

"No Bulkhead. It wasn't me. It was the device we found the other day." She explained quickly.

"But…but…but everyone got sick but you…does that mean…?" Bulkhead couldn't finish his sentence but she knew what he meant.

"Sire and Carrier are dragons too." Elisa finished. "Probably everyone is…oh no! Even the cons might dragons too by now. I gave them the device yesterday while everyone slept and the cons were sick by the end of the day." Elisa said quickly.

"SCRAP!" Bulkhead shouted in protest.

"Alright, go out into the main hall. I'm going to have to wake everyone up." Elisa explained quickly. Bulkhead did as he was told, but slowly as he stumbled around walking on four legs.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS?!"

"Uh-oh." Elisa grumbled. Up next was Arcee. She was a smaller dragon, even smaller than Elisa, but she lived up to her colors of dark blue with dashes of pink. Her wings were small, but well-built as well, built for some speed in the air, and even her spikes were dark blue. She even had a sliver of pink in her horns.

"Elisa what just happened?" Arcee demanded.

"Please go out into the main hall, see for yourself." Elisa explained quickly. Arcee did as she was told, before Elisa went to go get Bee. "Bee?" She called out sweetly from the door.

"Elisa is something wrong with me?" Bee asked in a scared tone from under the berth. Elisa kneeled down and saw him under the berth looking terrified.

"It's ok Bee please come out." Elisa smiled sweetly as Bee crawled out from under his berth. He was a little bit bigger than Arcee, but was bright yellow and had big blue eyes. His wings were small, but built for speed just like Arcee's and his spikes were black.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Everyone is in the main hall. It's ok Bee. I promise." Elisa said kindly before he did just that. She wasn't sure who to wake up next, but someone answered for her.

"HEY ELISA COME LOOK!" An eager voice called out. She rolled her eyes before she opened the door. "How epic is this! I'm a dragon!" Smokescreen grinned. He was the first to take this well so she had to smile in relief. He was the same size as Bee with the sleek wings for speed, but his body was white with intertwined stripes of red and blue. "Now I can be just like you." He said happily before he eagerly went up to her.

"Well so far you're the only one who has taken this well. Please go to the main hall. I've got to get Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus." Elisa explained quickly. She cautiously opened Wheeljack's door and was surprised to find him still asleep…but he had turned as well. "Wheeljack." She called out. He opened his and smirked at her.

"Hey Elisa. How are things?" He said in his deep voice. He started to get out of the berth, but fell on the floor with a loud thud and a big "oof" "What the frag is this?" He snapped at himself. "Oops sorry pardon the language." He said to her. Elisa had to giggle because even though it was starting to register to him that he was a dragon he still had manners. Wheeljack was also white, but his wings were like Bulkhead, smaller which he made up for in muscle mass. His wings were lined with green stripes while on either side of the tip of his tail there was a sharp spike. Elisa figured it represented the blades he used in combat.

"Everyone's out in the hallway." She said gently.

"Got it." He said before he quickly left. She found Ultra Magnus pacing his room. He was slightly smaller than Optimus and a dark blue color. He had a nice set of large wings and light orange stripes along his body. His spikes were also light orange.

"Elisa what has happened? Are the others alright?" He asked in concern.

"Everyone is out in the main hall and yes they all changed too." Elisa answered quickly.

"Oh dear Primus." He sighed in defeat.

Xxxxxxxxx

Starscream let out a small groan as he woke up from his deep sleep. The first thing he noticed what that he felt very uncomfortable on his back. So naturally turned over…and gasped when he saw clawed hands instead of servos. He jumped out of the berth and barely landed on all fours before he scrambled into his wash racks and looked in the mirror.

He let out terrible shriek when he saw his reflection.

**Well I hope you liked it. More reactions to come and yes I did make Bulkhead scream like a little girl ;) I hope you all enjoyed and I hope it makes you smile because that's what I want to give you guys :) I know it's early but Happy St. Patrick's day. **


	2. Regroup

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. Here is another chapter for everyone. Hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 2: Regroup **

Megatron jumped when he heard a muffled sound from outside. He grumbled as he figured it had to be Starscream. No one could make a sound like that and still be heard from soundproof walls. He slowly got up from his berth when he immediately noticed something wrong. He looked down on his chestplates and saw scales. He didn't see mental or his decepticon insignia. His eyes went wide when he lifted up his arms and saw clawed hands and not servos. He took a deep breath before he got out of his berth and hurried to his washracks and gasped at his reflection. He was a very large dragon with big horns and red eyes. His knees suddenly felt weak so he stumbled down on all fours and saw a muscular grey body. His wings were grey and he noticed purple stripes along his wings and body. He hurried out of his room and into Starscream's.

"Megatron!" Starscream tackled him to the ground clutched at him tightly.

"Get off me you fool!" He snarled pushing him off. Starscream was a much smaller dragon that was black with red horns and blue stripes. His wings were large and sleek and his body reminded him of Skyblade, the seeker dragon that worked with Magma, Elisa's biological Sire.

"What happened?" He cried in fright.

"It appears we have been turned into dragons." Megatron stated.

"What do we do?!" Starscream howled.

"Come we have to contact Elisa." He said firmly before he hurried to the bridge. Nobody was out in the halls so they quickly arrived on the bridge and already found that Elisa was trying to contact them. "Elisa…" Megatron started.

"I think I know what happened. Team Prime got turned into dragons." Elisa answered making the two cons look at each other in shock.

"It's happened here too." Megatron said quickly.

"Megatron I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. We think it was the device that caused all this and if I hadn't given it to you, you might be alright." Elisa said sadly.

"Don't worry about it now Elisa. We'll figure this out." Megatron said with encouragement.

"Megatron may we board?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sending you coordinates now."

Team Prime arrived on the Nemesis not long after and everyone stared wide-eyed at each for a while.

"Wow…you guys look good." Elisa complimented before she quickly got serious. "Has anyone else come out?" She asked.

"Not yet." Megatron answered.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Right on cue." Starscream grumbled.

In their berthroom Knockout took one look at Breakdown and screamed. It wasn't Breakdown that was recharging next to him. It was a dark blue dragon with orange stripes and small wings next to him. When Knockout screamed the dragon fell out of the berth and Knockout fell on the other side.

"Knockout are you alright?" Breakdown's voice called out in panic. He stood up on the berth and saw Knockout. "AAAHHHHH DRAGON!" Breakdown shouted before backing away. Knockout scrambled away in fright and then froze when he looked down at his…hands. His body was still red and lined with black stripes. He looked from right to left and gasped when he saw small, sleek wings on either side of him. The door opened and Elisa came with a huge grey dragon behind her. Knockout screamed in fright again and scrambled under the berth. "Elisa…Megatron?" Breakdown asked confused.

"Get to the bridge now." He ordered. The former wrecker did as he was told while Megatron kneeled down to the berth and dragged Knockout out by biting his tail. Knockout yelped and tried to get away, but Megatron easily overpowered him and he was dragged out into the hallway.

"My liege what's going on!?" He gasped in fear.

"Spare me the dramatics Knockout everyone has been turned into dragons from that device." Megatron grumbled.

"What…seriously?" Knockout said shocked. Suddenly a tiny little dragon landed on his shoulder. He took one look at it and shrieked again. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He howled. Elisa reacted fast and quickly took the tiny dragon off of him before he ran to the bridge.

"It's ok. It's ok." Elisa whispered kindly to the frightened dragon. She nuzzled her face against it's tiny head and purred to comfort it. Megaton could only watch in wonder how she calmed the dragon down. When it looked up at her it gave her face a few licks in thanks making her giggle. "You must be Laserbeak." She smiled. Megatron raised a curious eyebrow at her, but the dragon only chirped in reply. They heard soft footsteps and the little dragon instantly took flight and landed on Soundwave…or at least that's what Megatron thought.

"Soundwave?" Megatron called out and the dragon nodded. He was small and thin, built like a Watcher breed, similar to Magma's SeekGazer. He was such a dark blue that it looked almost black and he had stripes of light blue over his body. Elisa was very surprised to see the young face of the dragon as his eyes were red.

_This is Laserbeak. _

Megatron blinked in surprise as Elisa only nodded when she heard the voice in their heads.

"Watcher dragons are telepathic because eventually they lost their voices through evolution Megatron." Elisa explained quickly.

"We have to get Shockwave." Megatron said quickly. "Report to the bridge Soundwave." Megatron said before they left. "How did you know it was Laserbeak?" He asked her curiously.

"Who else on the ship is that tiny?" She asked him.

"Hmmmm point taken." He muttered. They entered the lab and Elisa nearly jumped when she saw a large purple dragon sitting on top of the lab table staring at the cylinder with large red eyes.

"Lord Megatron it appears this device is causing a problem." Shockwave stated in his neutral voice.

"We know Shockwave." Megatron said just as neutral. Shockwave looked up at them and Elisa quickly became intimidated by the large dragon. He had large black horns and his wings were lined in black. He was heavily built and she noticed a row of small black spikes that went from his wrist on his left arm to shoulder. He had two hands that had nice sharp claws. "Come with us to the bridge. We have much to discuss."

The bridge was full of noise as everyone was talking all at once. Megatron frowned and growled in annoyance.

"QUIET!" He roared and everyone stared at him in immediate silence. "Now we all know that this device that was found is the cause of all this. I would suggest Ratchet and Shockwave begin working on it to see if there is a way to reverse our transformations." Megatron stated. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Shockwave?" Elisa called out cautiously. He looked at her to continue. "I'm just curious; can you hear the high frequency now?" She asked.

"Affirmative. Perhaps if we find a way to stop it then the radiation will stop emitting from the device." Shockwave stated. He started to walk away when he gave her a curious look. "Elisa is it more logical to walk on two legs or four?" He asked quietly. Elisa blinked in surprise at the question, but thought for a moment.

"Ummm, I'm sorry Shockwave, but I do both and it really doesn't matter. It's your own preference I guess." Elisa answered.

"Thank you." He said before he slowly got on two legs and walked out of the bridge. She turned and saw her Carrier huff as he slowly got up on two legs and stumbled a moment before he finally got his footing right and started walking.

"This doesn't feel right at all." He muttered.

"Sorry Carrier." Elisa said.

"Oh don't worry. I guess I'll just have to get used to it for the moment." Ratchet huffed before he left.

"Yahoo! Awesome!" Smokescreen started to jump and run around.

"Smokescreen watch out!" Elisa called out but it was too late as he ran right into Starscream. The seeker shrieked in pain as he landed right on his wings.

"Get off me you clumsy brute!" Starscream snarled. Smokescreen jumped off him and nearly hit Elisa.

"Sorry guess I didn't know my own strength." He gasped.

"You have to be careful Smokescreen. Like your vehicle mode your body is built so you can go fast. The same goes you too Bee, Arcee…and Knockout." Elisa finished finally seeing the shy red dragon. Megatron watched her curiously as she started to explain things. As he watched her he suddenly realized that she walked with an elegance he hadn't noticed before.

"Why is that?" Arcee asked.

"It's based on your vehicle mode. You're a motorcycle so you have sleek wings that will help you fly faster."

"Yeah, but Starscream's wings are bigger." Bee added. He froze when Elisa looked at him as he tried to lick at his bruised wing.

"You have to be careful with his wings. Starscream is a seeker after all. He was born to fly because that's what seekers do. His wings are like Skyblade's. Plus they are very sensitive and can be hurt very easily so no fighting." Elisa said sparing a glance at Megatron.

"What about us?" Bulkhead asked.

"You guys are more an earth dragon like Slider and Glider. They have small wings but are well built. Plus you wreckers are big to being with." Elisa explained. "Just be careful with those tails of yours." She added. She looked over the three large males in the room, Optimus, Magnus, and Megatron. "You three are built like Alpha males. Don't let the idea go to your head." Elisa said staring right at Megatron.

"Who me?" He said with a snicker. "Why is Optimus the only Prime?" He asked.

"Because he is Prime after all." Elisa answered.

"You would think Ultra Magnus would at least be one breed wise." Megatron continued.

"I don't know Megatron. It's just what happen, no offense to you Ultra Magnus." She said quickly.

"None take Elisa." He said politely.

"Shockwave is built like an Alpha too because he's a large mech to being with." She added.

"Soundwave?" Optimus asked glancing over to him.

"He's a Watcher breed. He can't talk because the species lost their voice through evolution from the readings you gave me Sire. Laserbeak is on his back." She answered.

"Heads up!"

"OOF!"

Smokescreen jumped right on top of Elisa with a big grin on his face.

"Come on E lets play!" He said happily.

"E?" Megatron said quietly to himself.

"His nickname for her." Optimus whispered back and Megatron nodded in understanding.

"I can't play with you now." Elisa gasped as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Why not? I'm a dragon just like you! Aren't you exited!? Everyone's a dragon just like you." He grinned.

"It's only temporary Smokescreen." She said quietly.

"Uuummm Elisa…sorry but I have a question." Starscream said shyly.

"Yes Commander."

"How do I use these things?" He asked looking at his wings.

**Enjoy! **


	3. Flying Lessons

**Hello readers! I'm almost done with school and I wish the best of luck to those who have finals and have fun at graduation. Here's another chapter I hope it makes you laugh! **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 3: Flying Lessons**

Being the seeker of the group Elisa decided to teach Starscream how to fly first, since it was part of his original programming. They grounbridge to an empty forest and Optimus and Megatron watched quietly.

"First thing you do is stretches. I usually do them when I wake up." Elisa started. She stretched her wings out and bent forward like a cat to show Starscream. He slowly opened his wings and stretched them.

"Oh that feels good actually, just like my normal wings." He said.

"Exactly, but with these you just have to be a little bit more careful." Elisa said with a gentle smile.

"I think she's upset about something." Megatron said to Prime as Elisa showed Starscream more exercises.

"I know Megatron. I know she's happy that we are all dragons for the moment, but she'll be sad when things get back to normal." Optimus answered.

"What if we had a choice? I could learn to really like this form." Megatron said with grin.

"I do not know Megatron. We do not even know anything about the device yet." Optimus protested.

"Oh very well then." Megaron huffed and went back to watching Elisa. She had started to teach Starscream how to flap his wings.

"It's just one additional action since I know you can't flap our wings in vehicle mode." Elisa explained. Starscream started flapping his wings. Elisa grinned when he started to lift off the ground, but he didn't realize it yet. He was several feet off the ground when he saw that he wasn't touching grass anymore.

"Aaahhhh no!" He shrieked and huddled against Elisa.

"It's no big deal Starscream. You were flying. See look." Elisa said before she lifted off the ground and hovered over Starscream. He looked at her in wonder before he took a big gulp and started to flap his wings again. "It will come naturally to you Starscream. You're built for flying in this body and in the other." Elisa encouraged. Finally he came up to her eye level and had the biggest grin on his face. He started to maneuver all around her and started to laugh with joy.

"I did it!" He shouted with joy before he dove over to Megatron and Optimus. He stared right at Megtron before he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Why you…" Megatron growled before he tried to snatch Starscream, but he easily dodged it and flew around some more taunting Megatron.

"Can't catch me!" He teased with glee before Elisa snatched him down.

"No teasing." Elisa said sternly. "Say you're sorry." She ordered. Starscream blinked in surprise and confusion.

"But…but…" He protested.

"Commander Starscream apologize right now." Elisa ordered sternly. He looked over at Megatron who had a smug grin on his face before he growled in annoyance.

"I am…sorry my liege." He said with difficulty.

"Very good. No teasing. You guys don't realize how harmful these forms can be if you fought each other." Elisa explained.

"Really?" Starscream said seriously.

"Yes really." Elisa nodded. She looked at Megatron and her Sire for a moment before she pounced onto Megatron making him yelp in surprise. "You especially would cause more damage as a dragon." She said looking right at him.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." He gasped still surprised from her tackle.

"Now start stretching." She said before she jumped off of him. He grumbled as he did as he was told. It surprisingly felt good on his old body as he wasn't as flexible as his days Kaon. He let out a yawn that ending on the note of a roar and it surprised himself. He quickly started to flap his wings but all too quickly it started to hurt.

"Believe it or not you're flapping your wings too hard if it hurts. I did it when I first started to fly too." Elisa explained.

"So what do I do?" He asked confused.

"Just flap your wings. You don't need a lot of energy, trust it even those wings will get your big aft off the ground." She winked. He started to flap his wings and he found that he was lifted off the ground. He started to grin as he maneuvered around everyone and soon Starscream joined in. "Care to give it a try Sire." Elisa said quietly. He smiled at her before he lifted off the ground so easily and flew right up to her and nuzzled her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure this is wise Elisa. I just started flying yesterday." Optimus protested weakly to his daughter.

"Sire you can do it." She smiled. They were both standing on the outside edge of the Nemesis, which was high in the air. "Come on Sire think fly." She said eagerly.

"Fly?" He said nervously, but he didn't get time to ponder before Elisa pushed him off the ledge.

"By the Allspark! She's killed him!" Ratchet shouted in fear as he watched from a monitor with Megatron. Elisa watched as Optimus gave a shout of fear as he struggled to get his wings opened.

"Scrap!" He shouted as he continued to struggle. "Fly straight. Fly STRAIGHT!" He shouted to himself before he finally did. He looked down in wonder as he saw the earth from above. It looked so small, but beautiful at the same time. Elisa couldn't help but grin before she leaped off the Nemesis and flew after her Sire.

"Sire!" She called out as she flew up to him.

"Elisa." He called out with a little hitch. She only smiled at him. "Let's go!" He shouted before they dove down to the right.

"See no problem." Megatron said with a pat to Ratchet's back.

"Yeah baby I got this!" Optimus shouted in joy as he twirled around Elisa. He never felt so happy in a long time. He always wanted to do this. He always wanted to fly with Elisa and now he could. They flew through a jungle this time and they just kept flying for the entire day. Optimus didn't want to stop, but eventually he became exhausted and Elisa was tired as well. They landed on the deck of the Nemesis breathing hard but full of smiles. "Just please don't push me off the ledge again." Optimus asked between breaths.

"It's a deal." Elisa answered.

"Goodnight Elisa." Optimus said gently nuzzling her head.

"Night Sire." She said before he departed to his room and Elisa went to the bridge. She saw Megatron working on the front monitor with his tail flicking away and Starscream off to his right.

"How did it go?" Starscream asked curiously.

"It was so much fun." Elisa said happily before she sat down behind Megatron, but facing Starscream. She finally gave out and rolled onto her back still staring at the seeker dragon. She felt Megatron's tail tap at her own, but she purposely ignored him.

"So who's next?"

"Smokescreen of course, since he's been bugging me nonstop and then…I'm not sure. Maybe Soundwave or Ultra Mangus if they're interested." She explained.

"What about Ratchet?" He asked. Megatron focused on her tone when she answered.

"I'm not sure he wants to learn." Elisa said sadly.

"Oh…but I-I I'm sure he does. He's your carrier after all." Starscream said unconvincingly making Megatron roll his eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Elisa said as she started to fall asleep. Megatron looked over at Starscream as he shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'. Megatron lowered himself on all fours before he gazed over Elisa, who slowly opened one of her eyes. "Can I help you?" She said playfully making him chuckle.

"I don't believe so." He said. He pushed her over a little bit and then he settled down next to her, placing his wing over her body as a sort of blanket. She hummed in approval and thanks before she fell back to sleep. Megatron purred in content at the sounds of her sleeping breaths as Starscream cautiously approached as well. Megatron nodded him over and Starscream settled next to Elisa being cautious of Megatron's possessive nature. "Go to sleep Starscream." He said before he lowered his head down by Elisa's.

"Yes Megatron." Starscream mumbled and he too quickly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Being natural early risers Megatron and Starscream woke first. Starscream looked over her in curiosity as if he was seeing her for the first time again.

"She's adorable." Starscream whispered. Megatron only nodded as he watched her sleep. He had cared for Elisa for a long time, but being turned into a dragon just changed everything for him. He actually wasn't sure now that he wanted to be turned back to normal. Elisa mumbled in her sleep and Megatron leaned into her neck and started purring. He knew it didn't register to her, but Elisa inched closer to him and just kept leaning into his touch. Starscream started purring as well and placed his head on her shoulder. After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes and had laugh.

"Morning love birds…or love dragons I should say." She said with a wink. They moved away from her as she got up and did stretches on two legs. "I can't believe I just plopped down and slept in here." She chuckled to herself.

BAM!

With a shout Elisa was tackled hard to the ground by none other than Smokescreen. Elisa huffed and then rolled onto her stomach and frowned at his smiling face.

"Can I get my flying lesson now pleeeeeeease E?!" Smokescreen begged making her growl.

"Get off. Now." She stated. He quickly got off of her and laughed nervously as she glared at him. "I thought I told you I wasn't a morning person." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. Not tackles until noon." He winked.

"If you do that I'm going to whack you." She said slamming her tail down on the floor to make her point. Megatron chuckled darkly at that. "Is anyone else coming?" She asked.

"Ultra Magnus is, but I don't think the wreckers, Breakdown, included aren't interesting in flying." Smokescreen added.

"I kinda figured. Dragons like them are defiantly more of fighting than flying." She said.

"Can we go now please!?" He asked again.

"Alright, alright follow me boy." She teased.

"Hey come on!" He protested as they left.

"What about him?" Starscream asked curiously.

"He's a brother to her. They work that way just fine." Megatron answered calmly. "You are curious about her now too?" He asked. Starscream shrunk back nervously. "I am only asking." He stated.

"Well…very much so. She's always been a happy little thing and now with this." Starscream said pointing to his body, everything just feels more connected. I thought I could understand her more because I'm a flyer and you're a flyer, but being a dragon, we're just like her. I understand her a lot better now." Starscream explained.

"As do I Starscream."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Yahhoooooo!" Smokescreen shouted with glee as he flew high in the air doing all sorts of stunts while Ultra Magnus hovered close by. Elisa just watched him from the ground with a small smile. "Look at me!" He said happily as he kept doing loops in the air. Ultra Magnus could barely keep his eyes on him as he was moving too fast.

"Smokescreen slow down." Elisa called out from below, but he didn't react fast enough and dove right into Ultra Magnus making them both fall hard on the ground. Magnus groaned and glared at Smokescreen as he quickly scrambled off of him.

"Sorry sir….owwww!" He flinched when Elisa whacked him on the head with her tail.

"I told you to be careful." She snapped as she hurried to get Magnus up.

"Thank you." He said respectfully.

"This also means you can't go diving off the ship for a free fall when you feel like it." She explained.

"But why not?!" Smokescreen whined.

"Just like in your human body we have to remain undercover. We can't let the humans see us because it would cause a panic. We're still in disguise in a way." Elisa answered.

"Oh alright." Smokescreen grumbled. They soon got back to the ship and Elisa went into Shockwave's lab. She had to admit that she was still intimidated by his massive size and muscle, not to mention those horns he had made him look menacing almost.

"Do you require anything Elisa?" Shockwave asked in his logical tone making Ratchet look up and see her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a flying lesson." She asked.

"I am do not wish to insult you, but no. I have no desire to fly my entire life." Shockwave answered. Elisa understood immediately and nodded.

"No offense taken, I just thought I would ask." She answered. "Carrier do you want me to teach you?" She asked him quietly.

"No thank you." Ratchet answered before getting back to work. Shockwave didn't fail to see the hurt in her eyes and her slouched shoulders of disappointment.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She said before she left the room.

Shockwave looked back at Ratchet and saw that he hadn't noticed Elisa's sadness.

He concluded that it wasn't a logical answer of a Carrier.

**Yes, sorry I did take the flying scene from Avatar. I thought it was perfect for the moment. **


End file.
